Understand
by cutiepiepaige817
Summary: When Alek doesn't speak to Chloe for 2 months when Chloe needed and wanted him most, will Chloe forgive Alek? And what happens when Chloe gets pregnant? It's going to be a long story ;  But I will only do that if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's my first story so don't hate! This story contains mostly Alek and Chloe because if I owned TNLOCK (which I don't) Brain would have died in the 4****th**** episode. Set after the tenth episode. **

**Well, here's the chapter…**

Chloe's POV

I stood there as they lowered Brian's body into the ground. It's been three days since Brian kissed me, died, and I lost another life.

"I love you." I whispered knowing that Brian couldn't hear me.

I knew that Alek was not far away and was listening to me. Ever since I told my mom that I think I was falling in love with Brian Alek started ignoring me, even in the hallways at school, but I knew he was not far and that he was always watching me. I missed his smirk and his smart comments, but most of all his hard to come by smile and compliment. Amy and Paul were always there for me and so was Jasmine, who survived Zane's attack, but Valentina didn't. Most nights I cried myself to sleep, but other times I would listen to Alek's soothing heartbeat. I keep hoping one day he'll come through my window and pretend that nothing happened, but he had good reason not to, besides I broke his heart. I just wish I could explain to him why I said that, but he'd never listen. Every day I would think about him and if he really liked me.

Alek's POV

_You love who you love._ Those words kept repeating themselves in my mind. Why can't she understand that I love her. I'd do anything for her, even die. I can't stop beating myself up about this whole situation, if i had done my job as protector, Valentina wouldn't have died, Chloe wouldn't have lost another life, and I could still be friends with her, maybe more then friends but i lost that chance when I left Chloe after hearing the words: You love who you love. I've been keeping my distance from her giving her time and space to grieve for that human, Brian. I just hope that one day she'll realize that I love her. Every time I see her I just want to protect, hold, and kiss her, but I know she doesn't feel the same way and she never will because when mai fall in love it's forever. So I'm stuck loving her while she's stuck loving the dead human, Brian. After school i head to the apartment and to seek advice from Jasmine.

Jasmine's POV

_Ughhh! I can't stand it anymore! My cousin is ignoring Chloe, the one he loves and Chloe is pretending Alek never existed even though I know she thinks about him, cuz every time I'm on her roof I hear her mumble his name in her_ _sleep! _

"I swear if they don't get together soon I'm going to put them both in a locked room and see what happens because I know in the end they will be making out!" I yell silently in my room.

"I'm home Jazz! Get out here cuz I some advice!" I hear Alek shout in the living room.

I walk out of my room seeing Alek on the couch flipping through the T.V. and I shout "What?" clearly annoyed but anxious to hear if anything happened between him and Chloe, even though I know nothing did.

"I need to talk to you, that's all, no need to shout." Alek replied calmly.

"Well, what do you want to talk about? Did something happen between you and Chloe? Did you finally tell her how you feel?" I asked hopfully.

"How can I Jazz? I've tried showing her, I tried telling her but somehow I always end up the bad guy or broken hearted!" Alek nearly shouts at me.

*sigh* "You need to be her friend first, not just straight up tell her to make a choice. Look, just talk to her it's been 2 months since you two talked. I can't stand it anymore! You obviously like -no- love her and she obviously wants you back in her life, even if she doesn't show it! So, my advice...TALK TO HER!" I shout back.

Alek's POV

I couldn't stand to hear anymore so I stood up, grabbed my jacket, and walked out the door. I headed for Chloe's house, following Jasmine's advice. I hope i can tell her how I feel and not mess it up like all the rest of the times I've tried. I climbed up to the roof, deciding I'm going to tell her how I feel and that she doesn't need to decide anything first, because I already know I would wait for her, forever and always.

**Like it? The next chapter will come if I get enough reviews**. **:)**

**Little Preview... Chloe and Alek are in for a surprise next chapter.**

**-cutiepiepaige817  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I only got 4 reviews on chapter one so I hope I will get more on chapter 2. I'm making this chapter totally Chalek (hopefully ;). **

**P.S. I might not be able to update tomorrow cuz I need to study for a test.**

**So… here's chapter 2!**

Chloe's POV

I could hear it. I could hear the heartbeat that I loved so much. Alek's heartbeat. Before I knew it, I felt a gush of cold wind. I looked up from my computer and saw the tall, blond, and freaking hot British mai that I couldn't stop thinking about for the past 2 months.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Alek spoke up and said "God, Chloe! I'm so sorry, I should have never left you without giving you a chance to explain. I understand if you want me to get out."

Without thinking I went up to him and hugged him, but after I nearly shouted at him "How could you! I needed you and you were never there! Do you know the pain I went through when I lost Valentina, almost lost Jasmine, and as good as well lost you!"

"Look, Chloe. I was always there, I watched you every day but you just never noticed, I would never leave you, I love you, but you don't love me, you love that human Brian!" Alek shouted with the pain in his eyes.

"What?" I asked shocked that at what Alek had just said.

"I love you, okay! When mai fall in love it's forever, even if their dead…so I'm stuck loving you and you will never love me back because you love that human! How many times do I need to keep telling you that I love you? I left so you could grieve over Brian and because I couldn't stand it that you lost another life because of me. All of this could have been avoided: Valentina's death, you losing a life, and Brian dead… personally I don't care about Brian but you do! I would have been happy for you and Brian because that's all I ever wanted, for you to be happy but I seems that I can't do that!" Alek explains shouting and with hurt all over his eyes.

Without even thinking about it, I walked over to him and before I kissed him, I whispered "I am happy." And with that I crashed my lips onto his.

At first he was shocked but then he kissed back, but pulled away all too soon and said "No, you're not because I know that if Brian was alive you would still love him and not me, face it I could never make you happy." Before I could say anything, he was already out the window.

Alek's POV

_Ughhh! I had to have said that! But it's true… if Brian was still alive, I still wouldn't stand a chance. As long as she's happy._ _I know she will because if Chloe was the one dead, I would be happier alone with her in my thoughts and dreams, then pretending to love someone else._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks to all those people who read my story so far. I'm hoping to make this story to have a least 30 chapters if not more. Read and review and post any suggestions that you have. **

**P.S. Please check in every day to see if I updated this story cuz I do have a lot of free time. ;)**

**So now… Chapter 3!**

Chloe's POV

_Again! I messed it up again! If I had never met Brian then I could've been with Alek. I wonder if he really does love me and if I really loved Brian._

I couldn't stop thinking about that cocky British mai that loves me. That night my dreams were filled with only one person: Alek.

_Dream:_

"Alek!" I screamed when he took a bullet for me.

I ran over to his side and cradled his head in my arms.

"Chloe…" Alek wheezed as some blood came out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shhh…" I whispered as I called Valentina for help.

"Valentina! Alek took a bullet for me and got shot in the stomach!" I shouted into the phone.

"Help's coming stay with me Alek," I said as I ran my hand through his beautiful blood hair.

"It's okay Chloe, I don't mind dying for you. Take care of our child." Alek whispered with his hand on my bulging stomach that I didn't notice till now.

"NO!" I shouted when I felt his hand go limp and couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore.

_End Dream_

"No, Alek!" I yelled half asleep.

"Chloe, what is it?" I heard someone say.

"Alek?" I asked hopeful.

"No, it's Jasmine. What happened?" Jasmine asked worriedly

"Nothing just a bad dream." I replied clutching my stomach but then remembered nothing is there.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. Someone held a gun at me and before he shot it, Alek jumped in and took the bullet for me. Then before he died he told me to take care of his -our- baby." I explained with salty tears streaming down my face like a lake at the memory of the nightmare.

"It's okay Chlo, Alek is still alive and you don't have to worry about any baby." Jasmine said as she rubbed my back, comforting me.

"I know he's not dead but it's the fact that I _want_ a baby with him!" I sobbed.

"What? Chloe you don't mean that do you?" Jazz questioned.

"I do mean that! I think-no, I know- that I love him!" I sobbed louder.

Little did they know that a certain blond British mai was listening not far away.

**Like it? Next chapter is about want Alek was thinking when he heard their conversation. *wink, wink***

**Post suggestions and read and review!**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those people that read my story so far keep R&R. I might not be able to update so often now but I'll keep trying. Slanted words are what Alek hears but in the beginning it's what Alek is thinking.**

**Chapter 4:**

Alek's POV

_*sigh* I could never make her happy. Out of all the girls that throw themselves at me I just had to fall in love with the one who never did. Ugh! Why does Chloe have to be so beautiful?_

After I left Chloe's house I sat three rooftops away. I heard Chloe crying and it killed me. I wanted to make her happy, not make her cry. She's probably crying over that human. I wanted so badly to go in there and comfort her but before I could I heard her fall asleep. I stayed for another half an hour until I saw Jasmine come. I was about to leave until I heard Chloe yell my name. I turned to go see what was wrong but Jasmine went in the house before I could even start running. Then I started listening in on their conversation.

"_Chloe, what is it?" Jasmine asked._

"_Alek?" Chloe said with, I think a little bit of hopefulness in her voice. I chuckled at hearing that Chloe wanted me there._

"_No, it's Jasmine. What happened?" Jasmine asked worriedly._

"_Nothing, just a bad dream." Chloe replied tiredly._

"_Wanna talk about it?" asked Jasmine._

"_Yeah. Someone held a gun at me and before he shot it, Alek jumped in and took the bullet for me. Then before he died he told me to take care of his –our- baby."I was shocked when I heard this coming from Chloe. Then I heard her crying, which made me upset because I know she probably wanted that baby to be Brian's not mine._

"_It's okay Chlo, Alek is still alive and you don't have to worry about any baby." Jasmine soothed._

_Then Chloe sobbed "I know that he's not dead, but it's the fact that I want a baby with him!"_

_After hearing this, I couldn't stop the huge smile/smirk that was forming on my face. Chloe wanted to have a baby with me! Then it hit me, before Chloe was crying because I left! Ugh! I did it again! I'm the bad guy!_

"_What? Chloe you don't mean that do you?" Jasmine asked shocked._

_Afterwards Chloe replied "I do mean that! I think –no, I know- that I love Alek!" _

_Chloe really loves me? She's over her human? That's not possible! When mai fall in love it's forever! Maybe, she didn't really love the human. Crap! I never listened to Chloe, nor did I give her a chance!_

After Jasmine left Chloe's bedroom I ran over to her.

"I got it from here." I told Jasmine.

"Kay, piece of advice, don't tell her you heard this conversation. Don't deny it, I know you heard." Jasmine replied.

I just nodded. I waited for her to leave and made sure Chloe was asleep before climbing through her window.

I walked over to the beautiful girl asleep in her bed, kissed her forehead and whispered "I would love to start a family with you too. Good-night, kitten… I love you."

Chloe's POV

I woke up to an alarm clock that I did not remember setting.

"Morning Chloe, I can't say it's a good one. Not to you at least." a voice threatened

Before I could turn around to see who it was the person put a rag to my mouth at before I passed out, only one person came across my mind: Alek.

I woke up chained to a wall when someone spoke up "Let's see how good your protectors are at finding you."

Before I could say anything a knife slashed through my right arm and I cried out in pain.

"Every hour their late, you lose a life. Time starts ticking in half an hour, for now, I can keep torturing you." The person said looking and his watch with a sly smile.

Alek's POV

"Hey, Jazz! Have you seen Chloe?"I shouted across the hall at Jasmine.

"No, why? She's not here?" Jasmine asked franticly.

"No, I'm going to check back at her house." I told Jasmine.

Then I walked out the school at drove to her house. I knocked on the door but no one came so I went up to the window and climbed in.

"Chloe?" I yelled.

Nothing. I walked down stairs and saw a note.

_The Uniter is important but so is her protector. The Order is willing to make a trade, come quick protector if you want to save your precious Uniter. 1978 Harington Dr._

After reading the note and called Jasmine, "Jazz the Order has Chloe. They want to trade her for me. I'm at her house, come quick."

_The Order is not going to get away with this. No one hurts my Chloe. I'd trade my life for her's in a blink._

**Like it? Epic rescue next chapter. Read and Review!**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay really! 1 review. If I don't get more than 7 reviews (in 3 days) this time I'm going to think of putting the story up for adoption or just stopping it. So sorry but it makes me sad that not a lot of people like or read my story but no worries for those who like my story I will start another one. (If I have to)**

**Chapter 5:**

Chloe's POV

"UGH!" I cried.

This must have been the tenth cut I got from the mysterious assassin. _Don't worry Alek will come and he'll save me. _

"Hour's almost up if your precious protector doesn't show up soon, I gonna to kill you!" He exclaimed with happiness.

"He'll come." I assured.

"I hope he does because then I get to kill two birds with one stone.

I gave him a confused look.

"Oh! I didn't tell you? It's a trade. His life for yours, or if he chooses, your eight lives for his one life. Either way we still get to you." The assassin explained.

"No!" I shouted.

"*gasp* you like him! Even better, as a bonus I get to see the sadness and pain in your eyes." He told me.

_Did I like Alek? Of course I did otherwise why would I want to start a family with him? It's too late now; I can never tell him how I feel because one of us is going to die today. I just know it._ I silently started to sob. I sobbed for Alek, for Valentine, for Jazz, for Amy, for Paul, for my mom, and for love. Why couldn't I see that I loved Alek, not Brian? I was just in love with the idea of him, the idea of being human.If I had realized my love for Alek earlier than I could have spent all my time with him, and this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have spent 2 months alone wishing for Alek to come back.

Alek's POV

"Alek! What happened?" I heard Jazz ask from the top of the stairs at Chloe's house.

I just handed her the note and saw her eyes widen in shock as she read.

"No. You are not going to get her and give your life up!" Jazz said.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for the love of my life to die?" _Shit! I said it again!_

"Alek! Chloe is the Uniter she can't afford any distractions. You need to understand that." Jasmine explained, much like Valentina.

"Chloe isn't just the Uniter to me okay! Now we need to think of away to get her back!" I shouted worriedly.

"Okay, any ideas?" asked Jasmine.

"One, but it's risky."I say.

"Well, what is it?"Jasmine asked me.

"I go in, offer up my life but that I won't agree until she is free, and then you barge in and save Chloe." I explained to Jasmine.

"What about you?" she asked.

I looked to the ground and replied, "They have to be convinced and I don't think they'll keep their word about just letting Chloe go… so after, and _only_ after I die do you come and kill the Order."

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not letting you go in there and just give up your life!" Jasmine shouted.

"Well I'm not letting Chloe die! Not for me, not for anyone!" I snap back.

"*sigh* there's no changing your mind is their?" Jasmine asked in a hushed tone.

I shook my head.

"Very well, if that's what you want. I'll call for backup when we get there. Let's go. Oh, and… I'll miss you." Jasmine continued.

**At the warehouse.**

"Okay, Jazz. Wait at don't you dare go in before I'm…killed. I won't risk one of Chloe's lives." I ordered.

Jasmine didn't say anything she just hugged me, and signaled me to go on with the plan.

"I'm here! Come and get me!" I yell.

"Alek! Get out!" Chloe's weak voice said.

Before I could reply 5 men chained me up on the wall in front of Chloe.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." A man's voice said.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"Hmm…I suppose that means you already decided that you will die for your precious Uniter." That man replied.

"Only if you let her go." I demanded.

"And miss the look on her face when the love of her life dies? Never!" He cackled.

I looked at Chloe shocked. I mean I know she said it at night but we all say random things when we're half asleep. Chloe just looked down at her feet and said nothing.

"Let Alek go." Chloe manages to say.

"Well, I'll let you to decide on who's going to die because either way someone important dies." The man says calmly.

"What do you mean? I'm not important. Chloe is, not me." I respond.

"No one's told you? You're not just a protector… you're _the_ protector. The one that protects the Uniter so fiercely because of your love for her, nothing gets past you. You die, the Uniter dies as well because without the protection of you she's vulnerable." The man explained.

I looked at Chloe and saw that she was just staring at the man with shock in her eyes. _Well, this just gets better and better. Jazz will keep her safe, I know she will and besides Valentina will assign Chloe a new protector._

"I'll die for Chloe." I say loud enough for the human to hear.

"No!" I heard Chloe shout, but I ignore her.

"Wonderful!" the man said.

He grabs a knife out of his jacket and spins it in his hand making a swishing sound as he approaches.

"Watch as I kill your protector, Uniter." He says to Chloe.

"No! Let him go!" yelled Chloe.

Ignoring Chloe the man pushes the knife into my stomach. He takes it out as I fall to the ground. After I hear Jasmine and all the other mai come in and fight the order. I see Jasmine release Chloe as she runs over to me.

Chloe's POV

_No! Alek! Get out of here!_ I think when really I've never been so happy to see him in my life. Then before I know it the man stabs Alek in the stomach. As if on cue a dozen mai come out of the shadows and starts attacking but none go over to Alek. Jasmine comes and release my bonds as I run over to him.

"No, no, no, no! Alek don't you dare die on me!" I shout as I cradle his head in my arms.

"It's okay this was planed." Alek says.

"Well it was a stupid one; I would die for you so why didn't you let me?" I snapped thinking it's better not to tell him the entire conversation I had with the assassin.

"Because, I, I…I love you." He says as those words melt my heart into a thousand puddles.

"I love you too." I reply.

Then I kissed him until I felt his soft lips go limp. One tear slipped down my cheek on to his as I blacked out.

**Like it cuz if you do I better get a lot of reviews! If I don't I'll either have some one adopted the story or I delete it. Sorry.**

**Spoiler* The tear revives Alek. **

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! 10 reviews! Keep this up and I'll update every day! You people make me happy!**

**Chapter 6:**

Chloe's POV

I woke up in a golden desert next to a brilliantly blue river.

"You're up, Daughter." A woman's voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Who do you think?" the woman asks nicely.

"Basset?" I answer.

"Correct." She replies.

"What am I doing here? Am I dead?" I ask.

"Hardly." The goddess says, and with a wave of her hand she shows a picture of Alek lying on the ground… dead.

"Alek!" I shout.

"Calm down, child. This is your protector but he is not dead, not anymore at least... thanks to your tear." She replies calmly.

"My tear?" I ask.

"Yes, a tear of love for your life mate and protector." Basset explains.

"Mate?" I say shocked.

"Of course, you love him don't you?" the goddess asks.

"I think…" I say still pondering my thought between Brian and Alek.

"Oh! Who am I kidding I freaking love him but does he feel the same about me?" I continued anticipating the answer.

"Find out for yourself." Basset says as she sends me back to reality.

"UGH!" I cry as I rub my forehead.

"Chloe!" I hear from none other than Alek himself.

"In the flesh." I reply

"God Chloe! You had me so freaking worried! I woke up to find you passed out on the ground. I thought you were DEAD!" Alek exclaims.

"What the hell happened to me?" I ask.

"I was wondering to same thing. Would you care to explain?" He asked with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Ummm… You came and, OH GOD! Alek are _you _alright? You died! Jesus!" I exclaim.

"Yeah! I _died_. So why am I healthy, healed, and standing?" He shouts.

"Umm… well you died and I cried, then I blacked out. The next thing I know is that I'm standing in a desert talking to Basset. She was talking about some tear of love and… and that she was proud of me." I say calmly lying about the last part.

"We need to talk to Jazz. Can you walk?" Alek asks, with his hand outstretched.

"Yeah, let's go." I say taking his hand.

He runs a little slower so that I can catch up. I'm so glad that my mom is on a 2 week business trip because she would freak if she knew that all this happened. When we got to the apartment, Jasmine was already on the couch as if she knew we'd come. You see, Jasmine took over the responsibility of being pride leader when Valentina died. She acted more like Valentina with each passing day.

"Chloe, Alek, sit. You two have some explaining to do." Jasmine ordered.

Me and Alek obeyed and sat down on the couch.

"Now, tell me what happened." Jasmine demands.

Me, Alek, and Jasmine told her everything, but in the end Jasmine demanded we tell her the whole truth because, yeah we did lie and leave out a few parts. I went first and told her everything from the dream of Alek dying to Basset talking to me in the desert. The whole time Alek just stares at me and listens to the story. After I was finished Alek told the story from his point of view, and it was my turn to stare and listen. He explained why he left, how he still watched me, what he heard that day when I was having a nightmare, to when he died protecting me and that he brought me back home when he woke up from his "haze" and that he brought me back home after he made sure I was still alive and breathing.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk, but after come to my office. I think it's time to show you the prophesies." Jasmine told us.

As she left the room there was an awkward silence, then I said "Alek…" But I was cut off by him.

"Don't Chloe, don't. I know what you're gonna say… you're not ready for another relationship… but just so you know, I would wait forever for you." Alek said as he got up and left to Valentina's, now Jasmine's, office.

But before he could walk 3 feet I grabbed his waist and replied "When are you gonna get it into your head, you already have me."

Before I say another word Alek kissed me full on the lips. His lips were soft as cotton and he kissed me with longing, love, and passion. Long explanation short… _best kiss EVER._ Better than the one I shared with Brian before he died. For once I don't care if he died. All I wanted right now was Alek. His lips traced my bottom lips and I opened my mouth and granted permission. Our tongues danced for what seemed like hours until…

"Oh My GOD! Okay, as happy as I am for you to I am going to go before this turns ugly. Even though I'm pride leader it's still odd to see you kissing my _cousin._" Jasmine interrupted.

Alek growled and I laughed.

"Come on, let's go before Jasmine gets mad." I say to Alek.

I intertwined my fingers with his and walked to her office.

"Based on what I saw, I suppose that you two are together."Jasmine says right when we walked in.

"I guess we are, at least I hope we are." Alek says looking at me waiting for an answer.

In response I nodded and kissed him on his cheek.

"Wonderful. Now come, sit. It's time to show you the prophesies." Jasmine said as she pulled out a big book from her desk drawer.

I just nod and walk over with my fingers still intertwined with Alek's.

Alek's POV

I went and sat down on a chair, happy that Chloe was finally mine.

"Here we are." Jasmine told us as she pointed to a line in the book.

It read:

_Love between the Uniter and her Protector is strong and everlasting._

_The Uniter's Protector protects her fiercely._

_While Uniter cares for her Protector like a mother cares for her kits._

_They will always find their way back to each other even when love is not shown._

"Okay so?" I ask when I reach the end.

Jasmine says nothing but just turns to another page.

It read:

_The protector is forced to leave._

_He leaves the Uniter to care for their child by herself._

_He might find his way back if he makes the right choices but with his fatal flaw which helps in times of danger, he might never succeed._

"WHAT? I would never leave Chloe. NEVER!" I exclaim when I finished reading.

"That might be true but it says you were forced to leave and we have your fatal flaw to worry about." Jasmine calmly replies.

"What flaw? He's perfect in my eyes." Chloe says, and those words put a smirk on my face.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face!" Chloe orders and I obey. I would do anything for my Chloe.

"Alek will have to find out himself." Jasmine says to Chloe.

**Like it? I know it's a bit awkward but read and review!**

**-cutiepiepaige817 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so a lot of people are asking about the baby and it 's really a chapter 10 kinda thing. Anyways do you guys want Chloe and Alek drunk and have sex or do you want the: know what's happening sex? ODD question I know but still. Keep reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter 7:**

Chloe's POV

After reading the prophecy I was happy and terrified at the same time. Happy because I'm going to have a baby with Alek! Terrified because he's going to leave one day and I don't know how I can deal with Alek gone. We left Jasmine's office and since my mom wasn't home I am going to sleep over at Alek's.

We walk in the room when he suggested "You want to do this now or later?"

"Alek!" I shout and playfully punched his arm.

"What? It was predicted so…" he replies playing innocent.

"Ugh! You're an ass!" I exclaim.

"But you still love me." He said.

"Do I?" I ask.

"You better, but if you don't let me prove you wrong." He says.

After he said that he kissed me and I kissed back hungrily. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me onto his bed. He reached under my shirt while I twirled my fingers in his hair. Our tongues swirled around and I let out a small moan. Alek then sent butterfly kisses along my jaw line and onto my neck, biting every once in awhile. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him. In return he pulled off my shirt, ready to take off my bra, but then I pulled away.

"Too soon?" he asked.

I just nodded. We got ready for bed and I wore Alek's shorts and t-shirts which smelled amazing. We got in bad and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I snuggled into his chest and he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I love you, Chloe." He whispered.

At first I was shocked but happily replied "I love you too, Alek."

I felt him smile into my hair. I fell asleep that night feeling safer in Alek's arms than I have felt in years.

Alek's POV

After I heard Chloe's breathing even out I lifted my face out of her hair and looked down at the beautiful girl asleep in my arms. I smiled at the fact that she was mine. Her face glowed even in complete darkness. Chloe might be the Uniter to other people, but to me she's the love of my life. I promised myself that I'd never leave her no matter what. Even the Order won't come between us. I'd protect her forever. Thank goodness tomorrow's Sunday. I think I'll take her on her _BEST_ date ever. I smiled at the thought. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of her life.

Chloe's POV

I woke up but not in Alek's arms. I shot up but saw a note and a single rose left on his pillow.

_Dear Chloe,_

_I'm getting our date ready. I'll pick you up at five. Get ready for the best night of your life._

_Yours Forever,_

_Alek._

A date! Alek is taking me out on a date! I grabbed my phone and texted Amy.

To Amy:

Ahh! Date with Alek! HELP!

-Chloe

After 30 seconds

To Chloe:

AHH! On my way! I expect details!

-Amy

_Here we go…_

**Like it? Read and review!**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay not so many reviews but that's okay. Any ways I need some suggestions on baby names. ;) Hope you guys like this Chapter!**

**Chapter 8:**

Chloe's POV

I quickly left the apartment knowing that Amy would already be at my house waiting for an explanation. When I was about 2 blocks away I could already se the blood red buggy parked outside my house and a not so patient Amy inside the car.

When she saw me she screamed "Where were you! I thought you got kidnapped again! But since you're not… I want DETAILS! How… where…when!"

"CALM DOWN! I'll tell you everything but first I need help getting ready for my date!" I exclaim when I finally reached Amy's car.

In response she hopped out of her car, popped the trunk and pulled out two suitcases probably filled with clothes and make-up.

"I said help me get ready for my date not a 2 week vacation!" I shout astonished.

"It's a date with ALEK! The hottest guy in school? You need to be prepared." Amy replies.

"I know! Ugh! I hope he's not just playing with me." I say nervously.

"Are you crazy? The boy is head over heels in love with you…" Amy stops midsentence because as we walk in the door we come face to face with a very angry Meredith.

"Mom! You're home early!" I say awkwardly.

"Yes, home to an empty house. Would you care to explain where you've been?" She asks demandingly.

"At Alek's" I reply.

"BED BOY?" Mom nearly shouts.

"Yes, but in my defense Jasmine was there and I did not sleep in his room." I say, lying about the last part.

"Chloe! How could you leave this house and not tell me about it, when I first got home and realized you weren't here I freaked out! You had me so worried!" My mom lectured.

"I'm sorry and it won't happen again, but if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." I say and I realized my mistake the second after I said it.

"A date? With who?" My mom asks.

"With Alek." I reply nervously.

"Bed boy?" Meredith exclaims.

"Bed boy, has a name and it's Alek." I explain.

"I really don't know whether to be happy or angry at you… so all I'm going to say is: DON'T come back pregnant." Mom orders.

"MMOOOMMM!" I shout.

"Okay, okay, I trust you but I expect details the minute you get home. Oh, and if you want to spend the night there, you have to call me." Meredith replies.

"I will. Come on Amy you gotta help me." I say.

In Chloe's Bedroom

"Okay SPILL." Amy demands.

"Okay, umm… That day I didn't go to school I got kidnapped by this Order dude, but I'm fine now because Alek rescued me and he sorta died. Then I blacked out and in my dream I was talking to Basset and she was saying something about a tear of love that only helps revive your soul mate or something. Later, I woke up in my room and I told Alek about my dream and he said we should go talk to Jasmine. Jasmine wanted to show us the ancient prophesies, but she first gave me and Alek some time to talk. Before I know it, we're having a mini make out session when Jasmine interrupted. Then she showed us the prophecy, blah, blah, blah and the next thing I know my and Alek resumed our make out session in his bedroom and I guess I sorta fell asleep in his arms. The next morning I noticed a letter with a single rose on his bed saying that he was going to take me out on a date." I ranted.

"Awwwwww! Romantic! Okay, so let's see…" Amy said looking through her suitcases.

We must have tried on a thousand combinations but we settled on ripped skinny jeans with a flower covered dress, leather jacket, and black converses. Amy applied some makeup, did my nails, and gave me some accessories. By the time we were done it was already 4:30. I went downstairs and I saw my mom still on the island.

"Chloe! You look beautiful but a bit too casual for a date." Meredith exclaims.

"Well, Alek isn't the fancy dinner kind of person so I don't have to wear a dress and all that." I explained.

"Remember what I said: No babies." Mom repeated.

"MOM! I promise, no babies." I promised.

"Good now, tell me everything." My mom demanded.

Since I couldn't exactly tell mom everything I lied and said that I caught me by surprise, said he loved me, and kissed me. When I finished it was already five and the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see a _very _handsome Alek.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, beautiful." I replied with I kiss on the cheek.

"Ahem!" My mom cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes. Mom, this is Alek. Alek, this is my mom, Meredith." I introduced.

"Nice to officially meet you Ms. King." Alek greeted politely.

"Oh, please call me Meredith." Meredith said with a wave of her hand.

"Well, Meredith. I'll have Chloe back by 12:30?" Alek asked.

"That would be wonderful." My mom replied.

And with that me and Alek left with my mom screaming "No babies!"

"So where are we going?" I asked Alek excitedly.

"Nope. It's a surprise." He said.

"_Please_." I begged.

"Nope, you'll see." Alek said while driving.

"Hmmph." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Alek just smirked.

Alek's POV

After I got my date with Chloe prepared, I drove over to her house with my palms sweating like crazy._ God! What is this girl doing to me?_ As I parked the car I heard Chloe make up some lie to her mom which she is so hearing about later. Chloe introduced me to her mom and I think I'm already on her good side since we're already on a first name basis. Chloe kept asking me where we were going but I wouldn't tell even though I wanted to.

"Here put this on." I order handing her a blindfold.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Just do it, I want you to be surprised." I reason.

"Fine." Chloe says as she gives in.

"Do you trust me?" I ask Chloe.

"Of course." She replies.

"Okay." I say as I park the car and take her hand.

I lead her into the elevator and take her to the roof.

"You ready?" I ask.

Chloe just nods as I take of the blindfold.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful Alek!" She exclaims.

Chloe's POV

It was amazing. Alek took me to a rooftop garden with the perfect view of San Francisco. I grabbed his hands and kissed him on the lips. Alek kissed back with passion and lust. I opened my mouth to let him in and he gladly took the chance. I pulled away before this turned into a make out session because that would ruin this so far perfect date. Alek lead me to the table and pulled out my chair.

"Chloe." Alek addressed.

"You are such a gentleman you know that." I say smiling.

"Of course." Alek said smirking.

After, he pulled out a picnic basket and the food inside it.

"How'd you know my favorite food was spaghetti?" I asked curious.

"With some help from Amy." Alek replied.

It was so easy talking and being with Alek. Not like when I was with Brian, when there always had to be something to talk about or it would be awkward. With Alek it was nice even when it was silent.

"This has been the best date ever! I wished it didn't have to end." I said.

"Who said it's over?" Alek said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

With that he took my hand to the center of the roof top. Alek walked over to a radio and pressed play.

"We are going to dance." Alek explained.

"You are an amazing boyfriend you know?" I say obviously.

"I know, and you are the most beautiful girlfriend ever. How did I end up with you?" Alek asked.

I just glanced down at my feet. Alek lifted my chin with his finger and bent down and kissed me. Unlike all the other kisses this one was just filled with love.

"I meant what I said you know? That we belong together?" Alek stated.

"And I couldn't agree more." I reply.

"Question: If I asked you to marry me, would you?" Alek asked.

At first I was shocked but then I realized, "Yes, I would, but not if you asked me right here right now."

In response Alek just nuzzled his face into my hair and whispered "You have no idea how much I love you."

As Alek said those words I swear my heart just melted.

"Come on, let's get you home. I wouldn't want to get on your mom's bad side." Alek smirked.

"Awww! But it was the best date ever!" I pouted, sad that the date had ended.

"And we'll have plenty more, besides, it's not completely over." He said suspiciously.

"What?" I ask, but he was already pulling me inside his car.

We arrived at my house and Alek walked me to my front porch.

"This was the best day ever!" I exclaimed.

"I know." Alek stated.

"Goodnight, Alek." I say.

"I love you Chloe. Oh, and meet me on your roof, it's the last part of our date." Alek said.

"I love you too, Aleksandar Petrov. And I would love to meet you on my roof." I responded.

I went in the house with I huge goofy smile on my face.

"So I take it you had a good time?" I heard my mom ask.

"The best, and as much as I want to share it with you, I'm beat. So, I'm going to bed." I say to my mom really wanting to see Alek again.

"Kay, Love you!" I hear my mom shout as I am already half-way up the stairs.

"Implied!" I shout back.

I enter my room and lock the door in case my mom came looking for me. Then I head over to the window and climb onto the roof.

"Alek?" I yell.

Then I feel a strong pair of arms around my waist.

"You know, if I were an assassin, you'd be died by now." Alek says a matter a-factly.

"Yeah, but you would never hurt me." I reply.

"Don't even think for a second that I would hurt you cuz if I did I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Alek says very seriously.

"Then how did you live when you didn't talk to me for 2 months?" I ask curiously.

"It was hard, but I survived by looking at your smile and your eyes when they lit up when someone talked about…_Brian._" Alek says blushing slightly.

"Alek, you know that I love you and only you." I say.

"You know in some ways, I wish Brian was alive so I could see who you really like." Alek confesses, and by this time we were lying on the roof and Alek's arms were around me.

"And the answer would still be you. So why did you want me to come up here?" I asked.

"To do this. To watch the stars with you and you safely in my arms. But you should get to sleep, I need to keep watch." Alek replies.

"Come with me? You can still keep watch, but next to me not on my roof." I say.

"Hmm. Alright." Alek gives in.

We climbed in my room and I went to go change. When I got out Alek was sitting in my room shirtless.

"Like what you see, King?" Alek asks with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You wish." I reply.

I got into bed and Alek wrapped his arms around me protectively, just like last night.

"Goodnight, Love." He says sleepily.

"Goodnight Alek, but how many night have you gone without sleep?" I ask.

"About 4." Alek replies.

*sigh*"I love you." I say.

"I love you too, kitten." Alek says half asleep.

I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep with I smile on my face thinking back on our date and my best day ever.

**Longest story yet! Read and review! Your comments make my day! Please Suggest baby names! ;)**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, not so many reviews but I really want to continue the story. This DOESN'T happen often because I really like reviews. Also I decided that the babies are going to be twins! (But I'm thinking that it would be a better story if she lost one of them.) **

**Chapter 9:**

Chloe's POV

"Chloe! Get up, or you're gonna be late for school!" I heard my mom shout from downstairs.

_Shit! I forgot about school!_ I heard my phone buzz and it was a text from Alek.

_To Chloe:_

_Hey, morning beautiful. Hurry up cuz I'm outside waiting to drive you to school. BTW do you want to hang out at the penthouse later?  
>From Alek<em>

_To Alek:_

_Thx and I would love to go over to your place after school. We could watch movies!_

_From Chloe_

I smiled remembering the amazing date Alek took me on yesterday. Then I remembered I have to go to school with Alek and hear the horrible comments. I quickly took a shower, put on some clothes, and headed downstairs.

"Hey, will you tell me about your date now?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, okay." I respond and tell her about my date with Alek, leaving out the part about the roof.

"Aww. That boy is so sweet! Not a big fan at first, but I am really starting to like that boy." My mom says to me.

"Okay, as much as I want to keep talking about this, I'm going to be late for school. Bye!" I shout when I reached the door.

"Love you!" Mom shouts back.

"Implied!" I practically yell.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Alek asks when I reached his car.

"I over slept, that's all." I reply calmly.

"You ready?" Alek asks.

"For what?" I ask back.

"For going into school with me. There's going to be some nasty comments." Alek said.

"As long as I'm with you I'll be fine." I reply.

As we reached the school, Alek took my hand and we walked into the hallways. Alek was right; I did hear a lot of nasty comments: _I bet she slept with him. Slut! Bitch! She stole my boyfriend!_

"Ignore them." Alek whispered into my ears.

"I am." I reply.

As we reached my locker Alek kissed me on the lips and whispered "See you after school."

"Chloe!" I heard Amy yell.

"How was your date?" Amy asks excitedly.

"Oh, it was amazing. Alek brought me to a rooftop garden and we ate dinner, then danced, and when we got home he told me to might him on the roof. We stargazed for a while and then we went into my room and we fell asleep." I told Amy.

"That is so romantic! I told you the boy was head over heels in love with you." Amy squealed.

"Yeah and he told me to go meet him at his penthouse after school." I explained.

"Lucky!" Amy exclaimed.

At the Penthouse

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Alek asked.

"Hmm… Sex and the City?" I asked.

"Sure. Want something to eat? I'll order pizza or Chinese." Alek said.

"Pizza." I reply.

"Kay, go pop in the movie." Alek told me.

Alek had his arms around me until the door rang.

"Pizza's here." Alek said.

"Yum!" I exclaimed and paused the movie.

After we ate the pizza and after I had a bunch of grease on my fingers so I licked it off, but then Alek literally pounced on me.

Having sex with Alek was amazing and if my mom found out she would kill me. I fell asleep on his chest and I felt him wrap his arms around me.

Waking up naked was a weird sensation.

"Morning." I heard Alek say.

"Last night was amazing." I say.

"I couldn't agree more. Are you okay?" Alek asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I ask back.

"I was afraid I hurt you last night." He confessed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you did amazing." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

3 weeks later

_To Amy:_

_Hey can you do me a favor and get me something?_

_-Chloe_

_To Chloe:_

_Yeah sure you need tampons?_

_-Amy_

_To Amy:_

_No I need a… pregnancy test._

_-Chloe_

_To Chloe: _

_OMG on my way._

_-Amy._

Ten minutes later Amy arrived at the door.

"I got it Chloe!" She shouted.

"Kay, thanks so much." I said.

I took the stick and followed the instructions.

"Are you sure Chloe? This is impossible." Amy said.

"Morning sickness and throwing up after every meal? Ames, I think I'm pregnant." I confess.

After 5 minutes I took the stick out, cleaned it and walked over to Amy.

"Amy, I'm pregnant with Alek's baby." I confess looking at the little pink plus sign.

_To Be Continued._

**Like it? Next Chapter is a trip to the doctor. ;) Sorry the story's not so amazing I fixed the bad parts, sorts but the next chapter there's going to be more action. Alek won't die he' just going to have amnesia. (And maybe hate Chloe, and love Mimi) *wicked grin***

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry I haven't updated yet, but I am now. I'm thinking of starting another story too! Anyways, trip to the doctor, who's excited? Alek is leaving soon. **

**So... Chapter 10:**

Chloe's POV

1 month.

It's been one month since I found out I was pregnant with Alek's baby. He doesn't know yet and neither does my mom. I'm telling her today and I know she's going to freak, but I need someone to take me to the hospital. I thought about telling Alek but I'm scared he's going to leave me. I could already see the slightest trace of a baby bump starting to form. _A teen mom, huh? Wow._

"Ugh!" I cried when I woke up running to the bathroom throwing up again.

"Chloe, breakfast!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

Breakfast, ugh. I hate eating. It never stays down, plus I have to tell my mom. I climbed down the stairs, nervous about how my mom would react.

"Morning." I greet.

"Morning, Chloe." She replied.

"Umm… can I tell you something?" I asked, nervous.

"Anything." Meredith stated.

"Promise me you won't freak?" I asked again.

"No promises, but I'll try. It can't be that bad can it?" Mom questioned.

"Okay, here goes… Mom, I'm pregnant." I say.

"What? Are you trying prank me, because this isn't funny." She replied.

"Nope." I said as I lifted my shirt up to show her the baby bump.

"It's Alek's." I continued.

"WHAT? Alek's?" Meredith shouted when she reached over to touch my stomach.

"Yeah, are you mad?" I asked worriedly.

"Shocked, but, no, I'm not mad, but you need to go see a doctor." She ordered.

"Thank god. So, can I skip school?" I questioned.

"Yes. Umm… does he know? Alek, I mean." Meredith asked.

"No."

"Why, not?"

"Because… I'm afraid he's going to leave me." I confessed.

"Chloe, I've met him and seen him with you. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you and won't leave." Mom assured.

After I finished eating, my mom drove me to the hospital. We were sitting in the waiting room and we chatted about baby names, but I said I didn't want to name the baby till I saw his or her eyes. A doctor came and called my name and we got up and followed her.

"Hi, my name is Alice." The doctor introduced herself.

I got on the bed and all I could think about was if Alek would leave me or not. I told him I was sick and couldn't go to school. He understood, because he noticed how I threw up in the middle of the night. Alice used the ultrasound on me and she told me that she knew one of them was a girl. Yup, I'm having twins. My mom hugged me after we got out of the hospital and told me that I should tell Alek. I thought about it and decided I would tell him after school. Well, I would try and tell him.

"Morning, beautiful." Alek greeted from down the hallway at school.

"Alek! I need to tell you something-" I start but got interrupted by Alek's phone.

"It's Valentina. We'll talk after school." Alek explained and he kissed me on my cheek and left.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Alek asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Not here." I replied.

We ran to the penthouse and stopped outside the door.

"Will you tell me now?" Alek asked again.

"Okay, don't freak or leave but… I'm pregnant with your kids." I said super fast.

"What?" Alek said shocked.

"Oh, god. You don't want the babies!" I choked out as the tears rolled down my face and I turned and ran back home.

"Chloe, wait!" I heard Alek yell.

I felt him grab my wrist and he pulled me around and he kissed me.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want the baby! There's nothing that could make me happier!" Alek exclaimed.

"Babies." I corrected.

"What?" Alek questioned.

"They're twins." I replied with a huge smile on my face.

Alek didn't say anything, he just lifted me up and spun me around. Alek walked me home and kissed me, then left.

Alek's POV

Twins! Chloe has twins! And they're mine, not Brian's. I walked back to the penthouse thinking of Chloe and baby names. We're going to be a family. I couldn't help smiling at the fact that I'm going to be father. That's when I felt a dart on my arm, and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was someone laughing in the distance.

**Order's back! Here comes Mimi! Poor Chloe.**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated yet, but I am now. I am going to start another story too, I might take some parts from other stories and I promise I will thank the author and I won't take the parts for my own. **

**Chapter 11:**

Alek's POV

"Kitty's awake." A voice said.

I groaned.

"Rumor has it that the Uniter's pregnant with your baby. I wonder how she would feel if I killed you? Fortunately for you, I won't, but I'm not letting you go back to her either." The voice continued.

As I regained consciousness I recognized the voice. It was Brian's.

"Exactly, because you're coming with me." a female's voice echoed in the darkness.

I recognized that voice too. It was that girl I used to go out with, Mimi.

When I finally had the strength I replied, "I'm not going anywhere, but back to Chloe."

"No, you're not. You're going to forget Chloe and love me instead." Mimi snapped as Brian injected something into my arm.

"Do you think it will work?" was the last thing I heard as the liquid began to erase me memory of Chloe.

I tried to hold on to the memories of her lips, voice, and face, but each memory that I held on to just disappeared and were replaced with Mimi. I felt someone dragging me but I didn't know who.

5 months later.

"Honey, where are you?" I heard Mimi's voice call.

"In here." I shouted back.

5 months ago I woke up in Mimi's house not remembering much. Mimi had to explain my life to me. How I live in New York and how I lived with her and her parents who died 3 months ago. Mimi and I are part of some race called the Mai but we work for the Order because her parents were part of it and got killed by the Mai. The Order was always telling us to go find someone called the Uniter and kill her to get revenge, but Mimi always got out of it saying she didn't want to leave New York. Somehow the Order just didn't care…much. She explained how we first met too. I like Mimi, I really do, but sometimes I can't shake the feeling that I don't belong here. Mimi always tried to have sex with me and I always came up with some excuse. I like hanging out with her but her touch and her kisses always felt wrong.

Chloe's POV (After Alek was gone for 3 months)

3 months. I haven't seen Alek for three months. Jasmine always told me he would be coming back and that he was just scared to start a family with me. I don't go to school much anymore because I would never pay attention anyway. I cried myself to sleep and in the morning I would throw up. Amy and Paul always tried to comfort me and get me happier, but it never worked. The only reason I ate was because I had babies to take care of. I hoped one was a boy so he would remind me of Alek. Jasmine tried every day to find Alek but it never worked. It was as if he disappeared into thin air. My life was like hell after he left. It was strange though, the day Alek disappeared, so did Brain and Mimi. I thought it was just a coincidence, but I can't help but wonder if he left me for Mimi.

2 months later.** (A/N Just so you're not confused this was what was happening when Alek was in New York for 5 months.)**

I was six months pregnant, had I huge stomach now, Alek still hasn't come back and I'm beginning to think he never will. It was the same every day. Cry to sleep, throw up in the morning, eat three meals and spend the rest of the day dreaming about Alek, with the occasional visit of Jasmine, Amy, or Paul. I kept hoping he will come back again. I couldn't live 2 months without Alek; I don't know how I could survive my entire life without him.

Alek's POV

I think Mimi's officially lost it. The Order couldn't stand how we wouldn't obey their orders of killing the Uniter so they said if we didn't obey they would kill us. I tried to comfort Mimi but for some reason she just hated the idea. I kept telling her it would be good to get out, and that she should think of it as a vacation. But for some random reason she just hates the idea of going to San Francisco and avenging her parents. I may not love her but she's still a good friend. This may sound weird but I couldn't shake the feeling that I love someone else but I just don't know who she is.

We boarded the plane to San Francisco planning what to do but Mimi wouldn't listen. She still hated leaving New York, for some reason. We sat with someone named Brian and he doesn't really like me. Mimi kept kissing me on the plane like it was our last. I sometimes returned the kiss but it still didn't feel right. For once I was scared. I never killed anyone, at least I didn't think so and how could I kill my own kind? The plane landed and we got off. For some strange reason, I felt at home. I loved the fogginess and cold air. Me and Mimi were supposed to ambush the Uniter when she was heading home so we waited outside her work place.

3rd Person POV

Chloe still went to work to earn some money even though her mom and Jasmine kept disagreeing, she did it anyway. She was walking around the store tagging clothing when she swore she saw Alek run by. Chloe thought it was just a trick her brain was playing on her, but she still asked Lana to let her of work early so she could look around.

Alek and Mimi followed her around after she exited the shop.

"The Order never told us the Uniter was pregnant." Alek stated, wondering who the father was.

Mimi didn't respond, she just looked at the Uniter with hatred. He couldn't help notice how beautiful she was and how she looked like she was looking for someone. _She looks so familiar. Have I seen her before? _Alek thought. They saw Chloe duck down into an alley where they decided to ambush her.

Chloe's POV

I looked around for Alek but I didn't find him. I kept hearing his heartbeat though. After searching for what felt like hours I ducked down into and alley and headed home. I heard footsteps behind me so I kept walking faster. Now I was wishing that I hadn't told Jasmine not to watch me. Before I could walk another step, someone punched me and dragged me to their car or whatever vehicle.

I woke up in some warehouse. _Warehouses. It's always warehouses. Oh and tied to a chair, classic. Why couldn't it be at a house and chained to the wall instead? _I thought.

"Well, someone's up." I heard someone say. That someone sounded so much like Mimi.

Sure enough, Mimi walked out of the shadows along with… Alek?

**Like it hate it? No worries Mimi will be gone in the next Chapter. I don't know if I should make a sequel or just continue it and include the birth scene in this story or the sequel. Your thoughts? Reviews mean a lot to me. **

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, 8 reviews in one day! Anyways, just so you know I did do another story and it's called ****Alek or Brian****. Sorry if this story get cheesy.**

**Chapter 12:**

Alek's POV

_The Uniter looks so familiar._ Was all I could think of when Mimi and I stepped out of the shadows.

"Alek?" The Uniter asked, shocked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked back.

"Never mind how she knows you! Just kill her so we can get out of here!" Mimi snapped, handing me a knife.

I just held the knife. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. When I woke up 5 months ago in Mimi's room, my life made no sense. I could remember names but not faces, I remembered the names Jasmine, Valentina, Amy, Paul, and Chloe. The names were so familiar, especially Chloe. I just couldn't remember her face and now looking at this girl triggered a few memories.

"Give me 15 minutes. Go wait outside the door." I told Mimi.

Mimi looked uncertain but I kissed her on the cheek and she left with eyes glaring at the Uniter. I watched her head out the door and turned to the Uniter.

"Chloe?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, she just looked away and I'm pretty sure she was crying. That's when I heard it. I heard her heartbeat and I remembered my old life. I started remembering my cousin Jasmine, The San Francisco pride leader, Valentina, my aunt, crazy Amy, and annoying, comic book nerd, Paul, and most importantly Chloe. How I pinned her against a wall when she threw my basketball in the trash can, and how I teased her, and how I stood on her roof watching over her. I dropped the knife and started untying Chloe, mumbling: I'm so sorry.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked confused.

"Untying you and getting you to Valentina's." I replied.

Chloe's POV

I saw Alek step out of the shadows with Mimi and that's when I knew he didn't love me anymore and he probably never did. I felt my heart breaking slowly and painfully. I felt so stupid trusting Alek with my heart. Mimi handing him a knife, but Alek didn't move, he just stood there looking confused about something. Alek asked Mimi to go outside and when she looked hesitant, Alek _kissed_ her on the cheek. I couldn't help it, I started crying like hell. When he said my name I looked away. My heart was shattered and he didn't even care. I heard Alek dropped the knife and he came over to untie me. I was so confused, he was going to kill me and now he's untying me? I didn't say a word while he took out his phone and started calling someone. I listened to whoever he was calling's conversation.

(**Alek is Bold **and _Jasmine is slanted._)

_Hello?_

**Is this Jasmine?**

_Yes, who is this?_

**It's Alek. Look I'm sorry I left but Mimi gave me some medicine that gave me amnesia. Chloe's in trouble, I'm at a warehouse near the water front. Hurry!**

_On my way, but if this is a trap I'm gonna kill you. If this isn't then you have a lot of explaining to do for leaving Chloe!_

End call.

"Come on Chloe, we need to get you out of here." Alek said.

"Why did you leave?" I asked unaware of the Order right outside the door.

"I'll explain that later. Please, we have to go." Alek pleaded.

"How?" I questioned.

"Can you run?" Alek asked staring at my stomach.

I nodded.

Alek grabbed my hand and whispered, "When they start coming after us, run. Don't stop till you get home or to the apartment. I'm sorry…for everything."

I nodded again. Alek and I started running and sure enough a dozen men from the Order started running after us.

"Run!" Alek shouted and pushed me to go.

I ran and then saw Jasmine fly past me and she gave me a look that said "Don't you dare stop running." I tried running but I was more of a hobble. You try running when you're pregnant with twins. _Man, I really need to start training again. _I thought. I got to the apartment and got on the elevator and headed to 1803. I kinda just barged in and headed to the guest room crying. 10 minutes later I heard the door open. I'm guessing Jasmine was cleaning Alek up right now.

I walked out of the room and into the living room and saw a bleeding Alek on the table. I walked over to see Alek passed out and clutching his side with I huge gash on his head, with I bullet in his left shoulder. I couldn't do this anymore so I ran, I ran back to my house and cried my eyes out on my bed. I didn't understand any of this. I know Jasmine is probably on my roof right now. And sure enough Jasmine walked in through the window.

"Hey, you don't seem very happy that Alek came back." Jasmine stated.

"Alek was with Mimi the whole time and now he rescued me and is lying on your kitchen table probably dying. I'm so confused." I told Jasmine.

"There's probably a good reason. I mean he rescued you right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah there is a good and simple reason. Alek doesn't love my anymore and probably never did." I mumbled.

"You know that's not true. He came home bloodied up for you." Jasmine stated.

"I don't know. I'm just so confused and I don't know what to do. Either that or I'm having mood swings." I confessed.

"Come on, I don't want you spending the day alone in here." Jasmine said as she held out a hand for me to take, which I took.

I grabbed what I needed to stay overnight. Mom called me and told me that she needed to stay an extra week. Me and Jasmine headed to the apartment. My mind was on Alek though, I wanted to know what happened why he left. I smiled down at my stomach knowing that if Alek didn't love me anymore, it would hurt, but I would still have a reminder of him. When we got to the apartment Alek was in his room. I decided to go in and ask him my questions. I should have felt angry at him, but I only felt relieved that he was back. I went in to his bedroom and I saw him on his bed. I knew he was pretending to be asleep so he could avoid this conversation. I sat on the edge of his bed not knowing what to say.

"I know you're awake." I said.

Alek opened his eyes but didn't look at me.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

He still didn't look at me.

"Did you leave me for Mimi?" I whispered looking at my hands.

Alek came over and lifted my chin forcing me to look at those beautiful orbes of chocolate. His eyes told me everything. Then he kissed me and I kissed back. I felt him smile when he put his hand on my stomach an felt the kicks.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't leave you for Mimi, she injected something into my arm gave me amnesia. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise." Alek told me.

I fell back on his bed and he wrapped his arms around me. I missed his touch and his kisses and now that Alek's back, I felt happier than I have in months.

"They'll turn out beautiful, you know." Alek whispered.

"What will?" I asked.

"Your kids." Alek replied.

"They're yours to ya know?" I stated.

"I didn't know if you still wanted me to be the father." Alek confessed.

"There's no one better." I said.

"I love you." Alek told me.

I didn't reply, part of me wanted to, but I fell asleep.

**Mimi's gone! I know, I know it's cheesy. I think the next chapter is going to be the last, I really don't know. I might put this up for adoption too. I'll let you know soon!**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	13. Author's Note Apology

**Hi again. I know it's been almost a year since this story has been updated and a lot of you have been pissed at me. I truly am sorry but the good news is that I will be continuing this story! There will probably be an update within this month. I honestly don't know when because I have been really busy and I have really big tests coming up. Also I've been writing my own story in this past year because I want to be an author. So for those of you who follow/favorite this story you can expect an update soon but please understand that the next chapter might just be an epilogue to tie up the loose ends but if I get a few comments that you guys want me to continue this story with more conflicts and Chalek then I might consider doing that. A lot has changed in the past year. I've grown up and I've read more books so the next chapter might be a bit different. But even though a lot has changed I still am obsessed with Nine Lives of Chloe King (also still pissed they didn't continue the series) Again so sorry but expect and update! **

**-cutiepiepaige817 **


End file.
